


sorry

by sinnerinsecret



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, RPF, and if you don't like it i'm literally begging you to come smite me, i hate myself and i regret all of this, ugly art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerinsecret/pseuds/sinnerinsecret
Summary: a collection of bad art so i can move on with my life (warnings and ships in chapter titles)





	1. sfw nick/griffin

**Author's Note:**

> i want nothing to do with this fandom or content anymore and in my quest to move on i've dropped from the sky a gift: a basket of filth.  
> idk i just feel like even though i'm done with this my sins need to live on somewhere so i can't escape the reminder of what i've done  
> i tried to put this in approximate chronological order, and in the future if i ever go canvas-digging and find more things or updated versions i'll come back in to edit it so??
> 
> if anyone who knows who i am associates me with this post in any way whatsoever i will find you out and set you on fire and make musical instruments of your bones. please don't. i've done my time already and i just want to live in peace
> 
> other than that enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babys first rpf... and what a dreadful mistake it was


	2. sfw nick/griffin




	3. sfw nick/griffin




	4. nsfw-ish nick/griffin




	5. sfw nick/griffin




	6. sfw nick/griffin




	7. nsfw-ish nick/griffin




	8. nsfw nick/griffin




	9. nsfw nick/griffin




	10. nsfw-ish solo nick [fetish warn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nya!


	11. nsfw nick/ambiguous [implied shipboys]




	12. stupidest thing i ever drew (kinda nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumb


	13. sfw solo nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no pants and a big shirt and some cat ears on


	14. nsfw nick/griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i canT BELIEVE I FORGOT TO POST THIS ONE


	15. nsfw nick/griffin [light bondage/fetish warn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been 48239489 years and i just realized i fucked up and didn't draw the rest of the ballgag lmao.


	16. nsfw nick/griffin




	17. sfw nick/griffin




	18. sfw nick/griffin




	19. nsfw-ish solo nick [fetish warn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nya bitch


	20. nsfw nick/griffin




	21. sfw nick/griffin (and eevee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their beautiful baby boy


	22. nsfw nick/busto [fetish warn]




	23. nsfw nick/simone




	24. sfw nick/griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was my god damn magnum opus :C


	25. sfw patrick/nick




	26. nsfw nick/ambiguous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nick with a dick in his mouth LOL


	27. nsfw nick/ambiguous




	28. sfw patrick/nick




	29. nsfw nick/simone [light bondage warn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by a fanfic! i'm not sure if they're comfy with bein named here but thank you for the good fic


	30. nsfw-ish simone/russ




	31. nsfw-ish simone/russ




	32. nsfw nick/griffin [watersports warn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i still cannot fucking believe i actually made this with my own fucking hands and im so ashamed but when im standing at the gates of purgatory and saint michael weighs my soul and sees that THIS was my third-worst attack on humanity and sends me to The Bad Place immediately, do you know what? i can't escape my fate then so why not accept it now. who fucking cares anymore


	33. sfw solo nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now on to greener and brighter pastures, a glasses boy


	34. sfw nick/griffin/patrick




	35. sfw patrick/nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh


	36. nsfw patrick/nick




	37. sfw patrick/nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :\


	38. sfw simone/patrick




	39. nsfw nick/ambiguous [implied shipboys]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'll be honest im still kinda proud of this


	40. nsfw simone/patrick




	41. nsfw nick/griffin




	42. nsfw nick/simone [bondage warn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (i'm p certain this was inspired by someone's fic on here, but i unfortunately can't remember the title or author so hey!!! thank you for the great fic and jog my memory so i can shout you out here)


	43. sfw patrick/nick




	44. nsfw simone/patrick




	45. nsfw simone/patrick




	46. nsfw patrick/nick




	47. nsfw solo griffin [implied shipboys]




	48. sfw russ/justin




	49. sfw nick/griffin




	50. nsfw simone/pat




	51. sfw solo nick




	52. nsfw-ish nick/griffin




End file.
